ESPECIALES LEMON - DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS
by tsubasa23
Summary: Cuando la pasión y el amor se desbordan hay una manera de expresar todo aquello que se siente. Especiales lemon DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS 18


ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE CATACLISMO, LEÉLO BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD

Hola a todos, antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia, Destinos Entrelazados y también al apoyo que le han dado a las traducciones de Hierba Gatera y Miraculous 16, estoy que lloro arcoiris de la felicidad, de verdad ustedes me hacen seguir adelante con el fan fic de esta Maravillosa serie Miraculous Ladybug

Ahora sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo su cataclismo chiquillos lokishos.

* * *

 **REALIDAD**

* * *

 _~Soy completamente tuyo~_

* * *

Convertido en Chat Noir yo saltaba de techo en techo, amo la sensación del viento golpeando mi rostro desde la primera vez que me convertí en el héroe de París, siempre que podía, salgo a pasear por la ciudad, disfrutando de mis poderes, pero en ese momento había una tormenta en mi cabeza y en mi corazón; !ME HABÍA ENAMORADO DE DOS CHICAS AL MISMO TIEMPO! ¿!Como rayos era eso posible!? no se que hacer y estoy a punto de perder mi cabeza.

Ladybug ha sido mi compañera de batallas desde hace más de 4 años, y sí, aun la sigo amando; Fuerte, Valiente, Ingeniosa, Amable y linda todo de ella es simplemente irresistible. Por otro lado esta Marinette, ella es ahora mi compañera de universidad; Lista, generosa, perseverante, Gentil y realmente talentosa, una de las mejores de la facultad de diseño de modas, y yo le pisaba los talones. Ambas, de cabellos negros azulados que ahora les llegaba a la cintura y ojos como el cielo, me hacían un lío, ¿porque son tan parecidas? no tengo la menor idea, pero cuando estoy con Marinette recuerdo a Ladybug y cuando estoy con Ladybug recuerdo a Marinette, realmente me siento la peor persona del mundo.

Y para acabar de rematar, hace algunas noches empecé a tener sueños húmedos con ambas chicas, en la realidad ambas tenían un cuerpo de ensueño, que fácilmente hacia que mi mente recordara aquellos sueños y simplemente huyera de ella cada vez que las veía, soy un pervertido y un cobarde de primera.

-!Aaaaaarg! ¡que voy a hacer!- Grite todo lo que pudieron mis pulmones intentando desahogarme, fue una pésima idea, porque en el momento en el que termine mi grito desesperado sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro.

-¿Chat qué pasa? ¿estas bien?- Ladybug, sus ojos azules me estaban observando, y estaban llenos de preocupación. -Chat por favor respóndeme, desde hace varios días estas muy raro.-

Su rostro en ese momento, aunque estaba preocupada era divino, sin quererlo repase todo su cuerpo, cuello fino, hombros pequeños, brazos delgados pero fuertes, sus pechos en definitiva habían crecido un poco y sus caderas eran más pequeñas, y sus piernas torneadas, poco me costó imaginarla con una lencería pequeña, y su cara completamente excitada por las caricias que podría darle.

-¡Chat!- Me saco casi por completo de mis pensamientos, estaba convertido en Chat Noir y mis impulsos me decían que la tomara en ese mismo lugar. Me asusté completamente de mi mismo, ¿en realidad estaba pensando en prácticamente violar a la súper heroína más querida de toda Francia?

-Lo siento me tengo que ir- Dije secamente antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez, y huí. Corría todo lo que podía para alejarme de My Lady, la amo tanto que no puedo hacerle daño solo por tener un momento de placer y de lujuria; mis orejas de gato captaron los sonidos de un yo-yo siendo encajados en los edificios cercanos, y una respiración agitada que poco a poco se acercaban detrás mío.

-¡CHAAAT! ¡DETENTE MALDICIÓN!- Normalmente me detendría inmediatamente, pero si lo hacia no me controlaría, y como mínimo iría a la cárcel, sin importar demasiado si era el héroe de París o uno de los más famosos modelos de Francia; Aceleré mi paso quería perderla, que no me viera en ese momento, pero ella también era rápida y fácilmente estaba pisándome los talones, para mi suerte recordé una de sus pocas debilidades, No poseía mi facilidad de ver en la oscuridad, me aproveche de ello, difícilmente volví a tomar ventaja sobre Ladybug, frené en seco y me escondí en un callejón oscuro, fácilmente mi traje permitió que me camuflara con la oscuridad, y vi pasar una silueta roja justo delante de mí, su mirada estaba hacia el frente, tenía el ceño fruncido, y simplemente siguió de largo creyendo que estaría más adelante, la oí gritar mi nombre por última vez, cerré mis ojos y cuando escuche que no había nadie alrededor, salí de mi escondite como una rata y me dirigí a mi casa.

Estaba mental, física y emocionalmente agotado, quería meterme en mi cama para seguir sufriendo por las chicas que hacían que mi vida estuviera de cabeza, cansadamente volví hacia los techos y cuando me preparaba para dar el primer salto, escuche el grito de una mujer, era una chica que estaba siendo perseguida por 3 personas, y no era cualquier chica, no era nada más ni nada menos que Marinette, me enojé de inmediato, esos tipos como siquiera se atreven a pensar en hacerle daño a My Princess, rápidamente caí encima de uno de ellos y lo golpee dejándolo inconsciente, me voltee de inmediato para reducir a los otros 2, cerca había una patrulla de policía así que tomaron la declaración se Marinette y se llevaron a los ladrones. Me quedé con ella y ofrecí llevarla a casa.

-¡Qué demonios hacías en la calle a estas horas Marinette!- La preocupación me embargó. -Si no hubiera estado cerca...- Me callé intentando dejar de lado la peor de las situaciones.

-Chat tranquilo estoy bien... Gracias a ti- Su mirada me atrapó, son azules como el cielo pero llenos de preocupación, tenía que llevarla a casa como había prometido, la alcé con mis brazos tomando con mi brazo derecho sus piernas perfectas, y con mi mano izquierda su espalda, dejando mi mano peligrosamente cerca a su pecho, sus brazos que eran más fuertes de lo que parecían rodeaban mi cuello, me maldije a mi mismo cuando empecé a recordar todos los sueños en los que ella aparecía, no pude evitar sonrojarme, mi máscara lograba ocultar mis mejillas, deseaba no tener esa ropa estorbosa y tenerla completamente para mí, aceleré mi paso pero parecía que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y el camino se me hacia infinito, hasta que por fin llegamos a su casa, de un salto brinque hasta su balcón y suavemente como si ella se fuera a romper en algún momento por mi toque, la deje allí, necesitaba irme de ahí o empezaría a tener pensamientos y sentimientos que iban a perder su control, di un paso lejos de ella.

-Chat espera, por favor dime que tienes- Su misma mirada, tenían la misma mirada, estaban preocupadas y por mi culpa, pero no podía acercarme más a ellas, pienso que les haría daño.

-Genial, primero Adrien y ¿ahora tú?- Su voz empezaba a entrecortarse, y sus ojos a llenarse de lagrimas. -¡Ustedes me odian! ¡Si tanto les molestó tan solo dime y me alejare completamente de ti! !Adrien!-

Aquello me dejó sin palabras, y creo que mi alma se fue lejos al escuchar mi nombre en los labios de ella, me toque la cara para corroborar que mi máscara estuviera allí, podría ser que Plagg me haya jugado una mala pasada y se hubiera deshecho de mi transformación sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero no era así, todo estaba en su lugar, My Princess conocía mi identidad.

-Pe-pero c-c-co- como lo s-sabes- Empecé a tartamudear, estaba completamente nervioso, seguramente My Lady se va a enojar.

-Lo descubrí hace poco tiempo, de hecho más o menos cuando empezaste a comportarte de una manera extraña, cuando un akuma apareció tu te escondiste y sin querer te vi mientras estabas transformándote- Ella estaba empezando a botar grandes lágrimas, seguramente está decepcionada de que fuera Adrien.

-My Princess lo siento se que estas decep...-

-¡Lo siento Adrien! ¡yo se que tu estas decepcionado de mi por ser Ladybug!-

Es oficial, de seguro estoy soñando, o muerto yo que se, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, y empecé a pellizcarme la cara y los brazos, me dolía, así que ésta era la realidad, el pecho me empezó a martillar de una manera descontrolada, pero estaba tan aliviado, que mis rodillas fallaron y terminé en cuclillas.

-Lo siento Adrien, te prometo ser una mejor Ladybug ni quiero que estés decep...- Me volví a parar y la interrumpí, besándola, fue corto, casi sin importancia, no podía dejar que ella siguiera pensando que estaba decepcionado o algo así, No había nadie mejor para el trabajo que ella.

-No sabía que eras Ladybug. Y jamás estaría decepcionado, al contrario, no tienes idea de lo aliviado que estoy en estos momentos, ustedes dos me tenían al borde de la locura.-

-¡¿QUEEEEE!? ¡¿No lo sabías!?

Hay nooo que tonta soy- Ella misma se dio un zape en la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban de un color carmín muy lindo, quería volver a probar sus rosados labios. -¿Cómo es eso de que te estabas volviendo loco? Si no estabas decepcionado entonces ¿por qué estabas huyendo de mi.-

Ignore sus preguntas, ya no sentía ese nudo en mi garganta, y aquellas palabras necesitaban salir, presas por más de 4 años, totalmente libres.

-Marinette ¡te amo!-

La dejé sin palabras, su linda boca era una perfecta O y sus hermosos ojos estaban completamente abiertos, el silencio gobernó la noche, pero no era incómodo, pero duró poco al escuchar el sonido del límite de mi transformación, dejé salir a Plagg.

-Me debes mucho queso- Grito Plagg, apenas dijo esto ví una criatura roja salir detrás de Marinette.

-¡Plagg! ¡Gato tonto!- Gritó con algo de emoción la kwami de Ladybug

-¡Tikki! Que bien te conservas.-

-Somos inmortales idiota.-

-¿Ustedes se conocían?- My Princess salió del estado del que estaba para ponerle atención a los kwamis.

-Siip, somos compañeros desde la creación de los miraculous y normalmente somos activados juntos, y también sabíamos quién era el otro desde la secundaria.-

-Por qué no nos dijeron- pregunté pero de algún modo presentía el por qué.

-Teníamos que esperar hasta que ustedes decidieran revelar sus identidades, además así es más divertido- Plagg si que era travieso, y yo me sentía tonto al no haberme dado cuenta que eran la misma persona. Pero era feliz.

-Plagg, ven aquí- Mi kwami de poso en mi hombro, y tapando mi boca con la mano empecé a susurrarle -Si te llevas a Tikki de aquí cuando lleguemos a casa te daré el tiple del mejor queso camembert.- Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos, tomó rápidamente a Tikki y se la llevó quien sabe para donde, ahora estábamos solos, My Lady y yo.

Me volví a acercar a ella, tomé su rostro y lo levanté, estaba completamente roja, caí redondo en la trampa de sus ojos azules infinitos como el cielo y la bese de nuevo, la saboree, tomando por completo sus labios rosados que sabían a fresas y a gloria, al principio ella no sabía como responder ante mi sorpresivo acto, pero poco a poco tomó mi ritmo, y paso sus brazos por mi cuello, y acaricio mi cabello y respondió a mis besos y al mismo tiempo mis sentimientos, Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, o en el octavo, o más allá inclusive, el aire empezó a faltarnos, ¡Estúpido aire! a regañadientes me separe de ella, y puse mi frente en la de ella.

-Yo también Gato tonto... Yo te amo-

Y volví a atacar sus labios, no quería separarme de ella por nada del mundo, mi lengua se metió sin permiso en su boca, mi parte Chat empezó a tomar control de mi cuerpo en ese momento, y no me molestaba al fin y al cabo solo con ella podía ser yo mismo. Mi mano paso de su rostro a su cuello mientras que la otra sujetaba su cintura y la acercaba mas a mi, baje un poco más y sentí el borde de su blusa, sin pensarlo demasiado, colé mi mano debajo de esta, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba, subía y bajaba entre su espalda y la base de sus caderas, di algunos pasos hacia una pared y la acorralé en ese lugar, baje mis besos hacia el cuello y marque algunas zonas, ella es mía y todo el mundo lo sabría, My princess empezó a jadear, aquello se oía condenadamente sexy y mi auto control se estaba yendo a un viaje y al parecer no volvería pronto, Metí mi otra mano debajo de su blusa, y desde su espalda las metí debajo de su sostén, lentamente las fui llevando hacia su pecho, pronto sentí sus suaves montes y las tomé, cabían perfectamente en mis manos y empecé a masajearlas. My Princess empezó a gemir a causa de las caricias que le daba, recordé que estábamos en su balcón y la fría noche aún estaba presente, saqué mis manos de donde las tenía, sintiendo el frío, pero nunca se separaron de ella.

-Q-quieres p-pasar- Marinette aun seguía completamente roja y su mirada se dirigía a un punto lejos de mi.

-My princess- La tome de su barbilla y la hice mirar hacia mi. -Debes comprender que si doy un paso más hacia ti, cometeré la mejor de las locuras, y no pararé hasta que estés completamente satisfecha, pero, si me dices que no estas lista, lo comprenderé, y me iré de inmediato, pero desde este mismo momento quiero que seas mi novia.-

Marinette esta vez fue quien se acerco a darme un beso, fue corto y algo insuficiente, pero al posar sus ojos en los míos, me miraron totalmente decidida, siendo completamente cómplices, en ese momento pasamos de ser compañeros y amigos a ser amantes, tomo mi brazo y me hizo dar el paso que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Supongo que cometeremos esa locura juntos, como siempre lo hemos estado.-

Se acercó a la trampilla que llevaba a su cuarto lo levantó y sin soltar nuestras manos bajamos a su habitación, ya había estado allí, por las muchas tareas en las que estábamos siendo un equipo y en todas ellas logramos las notas más altas, casi nada había cambiado en esa habitación en la que el rosado era su color.

-Y si quiero ser tu novia.-

Volvimos a besarnos, mi felicidad era infinita, ella tenía que saberlo, tanto tiempo de ser héroe de la ciudad y de salvar el mundo en tantas ocasiones habían dado su fruto, mi lengua entraba en su boca y a su vez la suya entraba demandando su espacio en la mía, jugábamos como sólo nosotros sabíamos hacerlo, volví a llevar mis brazos debajo de su blusa, y directamente fui a su sostén y lo desenganche, aún teniendo su blusa y chaqueta puesta, saque mis manos de su blusa ya no sentí aquel frío que me embargo hace rato, ahora todo era más cálido y corazón ahora ya no estaría más sólo.

Baje con cuidado la chaqueta negra que traía, dejando una blusa blanca un poco holgada en el pecho donde su sostén estaba a punto de caer, Marinette con un movimiento rápido y ágil levantó mi camiseta negra y alcé mis brazos para que la quitara del camino, no perdí tiempo, y le quite su blusa blanca, su torso estaba completamente desnudo, pero con sus brazos se tapaba el pecho, besándola la levante y enredó sus piernas en mis caderas, lo único que nos separaba en ese momento son nuestros pantalones, la cargué hasta su diván, la dejé allí, y se recostó, su rostro estaba rojo y era seguro que el mío también, me volví adicto a sus labios.

Poco a poco mi boca iba más hacia el sur, besé su mentón, luego su cuello, aún estaba rojo por aquélla marca que le había dejado, bien, seguí bajando hasta su clavícula, me di cuenta de que aún tenía sus manos en su pecho, ocultándome la vista más perfecta.

-Marinette.- mi voz sonaba ronca -Eres hermosa.- tomé sus manos y las aparté de allí, Bese la base de su seno derecho y de ahí mi lengua trazó una línea recta hasta su pezón, la saboree por completo, su gemido que antes eran casi mudos, estaban subiendo su volumen haciendo que la erección en mi entrepierna se incrementara, seguí con mi lengua jugando con su seno y luego seguí con el izquierdo mordiéndolos un poco haciendo que Marinette gimiera mucho más,

-A-Adrien-

Seguí bajando y besando cada parte de su cuerpo llegando un poco más abajo de su ombligo, hasta el cierre de su pantalón, Marinette veía todo lo que yo hacia, lo abrí y de un solo tirón saqué aquella prenda tan molesta, dejándola completamente desnuda ante mi, Marinette es un ángel, que pronto caerá del cielo únicamente para estar conmigo.

También quite mis pantalones y volví a subir a sus labios los besé mil veces, estaba encima de ella y nuestros sexos estaban tocándose, baje mi mano tocando su botón, estaba completamente hinchado y húmedo, y My Princess gemía ante mis caricias y el que yo fuera el detonante de todas estas reacciones me volvían completamente loco, decidí explorar más allá y encontré su entrada, metí uno de mis dedos en su cavidad, y la sentí temblar debajo de mí arqueando su espalda y moviendo un poco sus caderas, empecé a mover mi mano rítmicamente, y acallaba un poco sus gemidos, besándola, poco tiempo después sentí como su cuerpo temblaba completamente, y sus gemidos aumentaron, había llegado a su primer orgasmo.

Saque mis dedos de su cavidad, y deje que bajara del cielo de donde la había lanzado, mientras ella descansaba y tome un condón y me lo puse, tome su mano y junto con la mía, guiamos mi erección en su entrada, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, en el momento que poco a poco entraba en ella, era cálida y muy estrecha, juro que me esforcé para no correrme en ese momento, entré completamente en ella, la observé y vi que estaba llorando, pare todo movimiento, ¿Estaba haciéndole daño? Entré en pánico.

-!M-Marinette, lo siento!, ¿t- te estoy lastimando? ¿Deberíamos parar? ¡Lo-lo siento!-

-Adrien, tranquilo estoy bien, es normal que duela.-

-¿S- segura?-

Ella sólo asintió, y lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar completamente por el placer que sentía, ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Simple, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, y nuestros gemidos lo confirmaban.

Al principio entraba y salía de ella lentamente y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes.

\- ¡Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!- Ella repetía mi nombre, sólo el mío, ella no necesitaría pronunciar el nombre de nadie más, yo estaría con ella para siempre.

-ahh... Ahh... Adrien voy a...-

-Marinette yo también...-

Bastaron unas embestidas más, para, sentir la descarga definitiva, pasando completamente por nuestros cuerpos, que en ese momento éramos uno solo.

Al bajar de nuestro paraíso personal, Salí de ella y la abrace, quería seguir sintiendo su piel junto a la mía, estaba completamente feliz, y mi sueños se habían hecho realidad, pero no se parecían en nada a lo que imaginaba...

Eran aún mejor.

-Te amo Adrien-

-Yo también te amo, Marinette, My princess, My Lady.-

* * *

Hay Dio mio, este es el primer lemon que realizó en mi vida, espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial, debo resaltar que este especial no tiene nada que ver con los acontecimientos que han estado sucediendo en la historia, y de hecho este especial está ambientado 4 años después de haberse conocido, cuando nuestra pareja favorita tiene 19 años cada uno y si se portan bien haré un dibujo ecchi.

Si desean pueden pasar por mi tumblr tsubasa125 y mi wattpad MayraOrjuela6

* * *

BONUS!

En la mañana...

-¿Oye amor, y tus padres?-

-Ellos están de viaje y regresan el fin de semana-

-¡Queee! ¡pensé que ellos estaban aquí!-

-Tu crees que si ellos hubieran estado aquí yo te hubiera dejado entrar a mi habitación-

Yo estaba preparado psicológicamente para hablar con los padres de My Lady por los... Umm... lindos sonidos que emitimos la noche anterior, y yo dizque intentando callarla con besos.

La tome de la cintura y la cargue en mi hombro... Me dirigía esta vez a su cama.

-Esta vez, ¡escucharé todo!-

-¡Adrien! ¡Que haces! ¡GATO TONTO!... ahhhh... umm... aaaaaaahhhhhhh...

Fin


End file.
